


我和被称为死兆的男人的故事

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, but it's AU, i didn't mention the names anyway, so i think it's better tagged as original, this is acutally a sorgela fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 那个男人要被切成36片，被教团的36个人分食。





	我和被称为死兆的男人的故事

**Author's Note:**

> *其实是冷饮组，但是是神话生物au，还是第一人称，我就不强行打tag了。  
> *本来打算点名名字的，但是太ooc了我觉得还是算了。大家可以当成俩原创角色【【【【  
> *妈的我好菜。

“ 恭喜你，你赶上了末班车。 ” 接待我的人这么说道， “36 是个好数字，希望你不要辜负他的信任。 ”

 

“ 他 ” 指的是将我引入教团的人，我于他有恩，于是当我提及这件事时，他以此作为报答。接待的人知悉我的职业，他的话里带着威胁。这并不奇怪，一个调查记者加入秘密教团，显然带着不忠的目的。

 

“ 当然。 ” 我回应道，伸出手，让他纹上印记。左右手心各一只眼睛，教团里的人用它直视不可直视之物。

 

“ 我和你们利害一致。把这件事公之于众对我没有好处。 ” 我们有一搭没一搭地聊天，他询问我调查记者的工作，而我则反复告诉他这职业是有多么的危险。我掌握的信息迟早会让我脑袋搬家，正因如此，我才加入了教团。

 

如果让我按着良心说话，这教团当然具有应当被揭露的邪恶性质，报道此事至少比揭露贪腐于我自身更加安全。但如果我将此事埋藏在心里，甚至主动出手湮灭证据，教团可以给我我最需要的、并且无法在其他地方寻得的事物。

 

我需要征服死亡。

 

我没有信仰。在作为调查记者工作数年之后，我甚至不再相信人性。所有看似洁白无瑕的东西下面一定铺着污泥浊水，我厌烦了那些表面的光鲜，于是决定直接投入最脏的那汪死水里。

 

在我粗浅的调查中，我发现了一种来自异乡的土著信仰。传说死神分为三位，死兆，死亡和变化，其中前者具有人形。死兆是黑发瘦高的兄长，死亡和变化是他无形的妹妹和弟弟。

 

对于信仰者来说，看到死兆就意味着自己死期将至。而科学不能解释的地方在于，非信仰者以及从未听闻过此类信仰的人也同样声称在临死之时见到过一位黑发瘦高的男人，他的面容相似，行为举止惊人地一致。此类报告来自世界各地，然而被语言相隔，最终也只沦为了当地的都市传说。

 

而教团竟然在六十多亿人中找到了符合描述的男性，在具有濒死体验的多个证人的指认下，他们找到了死兆的人类化身。而在与那人见面的不久后，当时的在场人员纷纷离奇死去，彻底坐实了他们的推断。

 

教团的目标自始至终都是 “ 征服死亡 ” 。追求长生之法的疯子们穷尽了一切可能，以至于将这个世界不起眼角落的迷信宗教挖掘了出来。

 

在土著信仰中，死兆的血和身体部分被用来进行与死亡有关的祭祀活动。土著信仰里没有长生之法，他们不追求永生，但类似的祭祀行为暴露了永生的可能 —— 在狩猎和战争之前，死兆的血会被涂在战士的脸上，以此让死亡误以为他们是死兆的同伴，从而保留他们的生命。

 

因此，教团得出的结论是：为了永远地欺骗死亡，他们要将死兆永久地融入自己的血肉中。

 

换言之，那个男人要被切成 36 片，被教团的 36 个人分食。

 

这简直就是一场疯狂的、伪科学的豪赌。但我发现自己身在其中，我没有办法，走投无路。上一篇报道发表之后，塑料炸弹就寄到了我家，把我的实木桌炸上了天花板。我试图向报社寻求庇护，但主管和同事当我不存在。他们的目光越过我射向身后的人或者墙壁，我能感觉到办公室里的恐惧。我搞砸了，踢到了铁板，我所见证的事实变成了谣言。 “ 现在是最困难的时候。 ” 我的主编透过半月镜片抬起眼眸， “ 人们需要一个领袖。 ” 至少，他此刻要看起来纯洁无暇。

 

可她拗不过我，发表了我的文章。于是我流离失所，被逼到绝路，不得不寻找最离奇的脱身方法。

 

“ 记得不要用眼睛看他。 ” 晚上的祭祀开始了，接待人引我去地下祭祀场。死兆不能用肉眼直视，为了将他禁锢于此，几位忠诚的教徒刺瞎了自己的眼睛。我和其他明眼人一样低着头，抬高双手，用手心的眼睛看着房间的某个方向。有人负责奏乐，有人在领唱，我们其他的人跟着又唱又跳。这据说是当年土著对于死兆的祭祀舞蹈，但经过几手翻译和转述，恐怕已经和本尊相去甚远。我一边跟着人们转圈，一边强压下记者的好奇，这不是好事情，我的好奇心给我惹了太多麻烦。

 

但此刻每个人都低着头看着地面，兜帽挡住了大部分视野，奏乐和领唱的都是瞎子。我转到了距离台子最近的地方，或许我可以 ……

 

我在想清楚之前就抬起了头，兜帽落在脖子后面，我的眼睛早早适应了黑暗，瞳孔大张，那男人映入眼帘。

 

我差点忘记呼吸。

 

那男人和传说中形容的分毫不差，只是因为被囚禁的缘故，看上去有些憔悴。他坐在藤条编制的椅子上，头上戴着荆棘，手和脚都被绑在椅子上，那双眼白多于眼黑的眼睛无神地看着我们这些人在下面乱搞，像是在看无聊的电视节目。

 

然后他注意到了我。我抬着头，兜帽掀起来，一片黑压压之间只有我白色的脸。

 

我们的目光相遇。妈的，我完了。这是我的第一反应。我赶忙低下头，把兜帽扣回头上，提高声音跟着唱歌，试图把既往的事实抹去。但我能感到他的目光，紧紧粘在我的后背，伴随我转过一圈又一圈。那感觉就像是死到临头，他先于所有追杀我的人，过关斩将，杀到了我的面前。

 

祭祀之后，盲人们把他抬下去，其他的教团成员拼好桌子，摆上餐盘。我趁乱去了关他的地窖，调查记者的经历让我像个间谍一样深入敌后而不被人发觉，我自幼就擅长这个，所以才当了调查记者。

我打晕了一个看守，勒昏了另外一个。牢笼里的男人静静地看着我，就像是他早就料到了这一切。我打开牢门，腐烂的铁栓发出吱噶一声尖叫，没有时间了，他剥下看守的罩袍，穿在身上，头上的荆棘环在摘掉的时候划出了很多很多伤口。我们屏住呼吸，在餐前祷告的时候逃出了教团，夜晚的郊外没有车经过，我们只得光着脚跑过一块又一块田地，最终冲进了一片玉米田。

 

我们的脚都被地里的东西割伤了，泥土混进伤口里。不过所幸玉米地旁边就有取水点，我们洗净了伤口，把罩袍脱下来，撕烂，包住了脚。

 

我们躺在玉米地里，掰倒了几根秸秆作为床铺，我要累死了，感觉肺里算是血，或许我今晚就会死于呼吸衰竭，又或许几天后就会死于伤口感染。妈的，他是死兆，看到就会死的死兆。我他妈终于疯了。

 

“ 明天 …… 明天我们去偷衣服，然后离这里越远越好。 ” 可我听到我这么说，我转过身子，靠近他的身体。夏天的晚上不算热，我们需要维持体温。我穿着薄薄的衬衫，他身上缠着破布，我们两个凑到一起，一股泥土和汗水的馊味。

 

“ 谢谢。 ” 他说。

 

你妈的，他的声音真好听。

 

“ 我死了你就别想走出这了。 ” 我试图和他讲价，整个人蜷在他怀里，他好高，他一定不是当地人。

 

“ 你不会死的。 ” 他手臂环过来，手心放到我的后背，我的手心火辣辣地疼，妈的，那纹身师下手没轻没重。他开始哼异国小调，群星旋转向我低语，听得我昏昏沉沉，原本疼得爆炸的身体部件提前昏迷，我不觉得身上难受了，于是有了睡意。

 

我们第二天走出了玉米地，凌晨 4 点。偷了农场的衣服和鞋，搭了运送牲畜的车去了城里。我们没有钱，没有身份，但我知道这城里有人欠我人情。我们把身上缝补好，拿着崭新的身份证和钞票去坐跨境火车。在火车经过国境的时候我松了一口气，再见了，混蛋们，我心想，我本来不打算走，还有那么多欠账没收，可如今只能一笔勾销。

 

他坐在我旁边，衣冠整齐，像个传统的神秘人一样不发一语，只是对着邻座的老奶奶微笑。

 

“ 你别这样。 ” 我抓着他的下巴让他看向窗外， “ 奶奶又没做错什么。 ”

 

“ 她看到的是别人的脸。 ” 他握住我的手，让我放开他的脸，手指嵌进我的指缝，看上去柔情款款， “ 只有将死的人才会看到死兆。 ”

 

“ 而看到死兆的人才会知道他将要死去。 ” 我毫不留情地点破他的逻辑循环， “ 说吧，我还有几天？ ”

 

“ 你不会死的。 ” 他把我的手放回腿上，拿出了新买的小说。在上火车之前，我紧张得要命，可他优哉游哉，甚至去书店买了本小说。

 

“ 最好是这样。 ” 我翻了个白眼，靠住座位，把毛毯盖在身上。

 

第三天，我们变成了两个无名氏，在新的国家开始新的生活。我们给了彼此新的名字，死兆在土著语中听上去就像是某种外语甜品，我也跟着取了个配套的假名。边境城市的一户人家好心留我们住宿，可惜在第二天全家发生车祸，当场灭门。

 

“ 你妈的，你是美杜莎吗？瞪谁谁暴毙？ ” 我服了。我们被警察盘问了两天，但他们完全找不到任何能把我们和车祸联系起来的线索，最后不得不放我们离开。为了防止再次惹上麻烦，我给他买了个墨镜戴着，然后搬去了汽车旅馆。他逃跑的时候身上还带着一些祭祀装饰品，我们用那些金子和碎宝石换了不少钱。

 

“ 我是死兆。 ” 他一本正经地回答。我们坐在床上，我在床头抽烟，他在床尾，把看完的小说书页撕下来，照着手工杂志里的教程叠纸。

 

“ 但我没死，说明我看到的不是你真正的脸。 ” 我下了结论，把烟掐了，伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋，他脸上没多少肉，被我扯得表情变形。

 

“ 或许如此。但那并非是真相。 ” 他在提及这些事的时候说话玄秘极了，就像是故意吊着不给我答案。

 

“ 那就请你给这只迷途羔羊指路吧。 ”

 

他的答案简明而干脆。

 

因为死亡在死兆之后。换句话说，只要死兆还在，死亡就不会来临。预知之所以是预知，正因为它还没有 “ 实际发生 ” 。

 

“ 我只要还在你身边，你就不会死。 ” 他把折纸夹进书里，把书一合。

 

“ 但只要你离开我，我就会当场去世。 ” 我见他不置可否地点点头，彻底是没了脾气， “ 我在那时候就应该直接吃了你。 ”

 

说起来，在离境的时候，我看到报刊亭的报纸，郊区的仓库里发现了自杀死亡的尸体，推测是邪教害人，主谋和教众共 35 人全部自杀身亡，但桌上摆了 36 个盘子。

 

“ 你现在也可以吃。 ” 他打断了我的思路，压了过来。床脚的书滑到地上，他的手摆弄着我的皮带扣，金属的响声。我抬起腿，用膝盖蹭了蹭他的裤裆，没蹭几下就觉得有东西在戳我。难以置信，他现在居然还有心情做这档事。

 

但我没有拦他，相反地，我得想方设法留住他，才能让我自己活下来。所以如果你要问我当初我为什么要带他逃跑，我也没法给你答案，我想我那时候和现在一样不想死。而神话和传说中的伟大生物的运作方式并非你我可以参透，比起问我为什么要救他，不如问他为什么要留在我身边。无论如何，只要他还在我身边，我就会要他留下来，一旦他离开我，我就会立刻死去。而这就是我和被称为死兆的男人之间发生的，和将要发生的所有事。


End file.
